


Ataraxis

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi watches after his sleeping lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataraxis

**Author's Note:**

> Ataraxis: the absence of mental stress or anxiety  
> Originally for a Picture Challenge. Jounouchi was kissing a sleeping Seto still at his desk.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi-Oh, not me. *pouts*  
> 

He works too hard.

He was on the phone all night and morning, working on some contract.  
He yelled.  
He gritted his teeth.  
He got the job done.

Then he fell asleep right where he was when he ended the call.

I smile and grab the blanket off the back of the couch.  
I pause.

Splashes of sunlight caress his sleeping face. His perfect shirt is open and wrinkled for once.  
My knees feel weak.  
I’m falling for him all over again.

I can’t resist a kiss as I tuck him in.

You deserve a rest.  
Sleep, Blue Eyes, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
